The Journal
by Fae the Queen
Summary: Follow up to vinkunwildflowerqueen 40 Weeks. This is Ashur's reaction to the journal on his 18th birthday. READ 40 WEEKS FIRST!


AN: Hey guys! This is my first story. This is a follow up to vinkunwildflowerqueen's story _40 Weeks. _If you have not read that, this will not make sense so go read that first!

Ashur smiled as he looked at the manor before him and took a deep breath, relishing the peaceful moment, which was broken all too soon by a flurry of skirts and black hair almost knocking him over.

"ASHUR! YOU'RE HOME!"

"Hey Melena ! How is my favorite baby sister!" Ashur laughed and looked at the tiny 16 year old in his arms.

"Oh stop it! I'm your only sister and you know it!"

Ashur laughed at her antics and gently set her back on her feet, looking up at the sound of a throat clearing. There in the doorway stood his parents.

He smiled, and went over and gave the regal looking woman a hug, making her smile softly at him, before wrapping her arms around him and holding on tightly.

"Welcome home Ash."

"It's so good to be home, even if it is only for Spring Break. As much as I love going to college in the Emerald City, it's such a long way from home. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, son." Ash looked up from his position next to his mother and smiled at his father. "Why don't you head up to your room and get cleaned up and settled in. We'll see you at dinner time, after you've had the chance to relax."

Ash nodded and left.

Elphaba watched her son leave and sighed. Fiyero looked at her questioningly and at his questioning look Elphaba looked at her husband and gave a small smile.

"It's just so hard to know my baby boy is all grown up. I mean, he's in college and he turns 18 tomorrow. I guess it's just hard to let him go."

"Fae, it doesn't matter how old he is, he will always be our baby boy. For now, lets go get ready for dinner and enjoy his time home with us."

The next day Ashur woke to the bright Vinkun sunlight streaming in through his window and groaned before sitting up and getting ready to start his day. He had to admit, he was excited, after all, it was his 18th birthday.

He walked down into the dining room and was met with the sight of his parents already sitting at the table. Needless to say, knowing his father as he did, he was surprised to see him up this early.

"Dad? What are you doing up this early? You're never up at this time."

"Trust me, if it wasn't your birthday and the fact that your mother all but dragged me out of bed this morning, I would still be there," Fiyero grumbled, gulping coffee.

"Anyway, we have something we'd like to give you before the rest of the family shows up and the celebration begins," Elphaba said, with a significant glance at her husband.

Fiyero stood and pulled out a small, rectangular package, wrapped simply in the green and topaz colors of his family.

"Really? Cool! Yay for presents!"

Elphaba laughed and shook her head. "You are such your father's son."

"What? Hey!" Both males looked offended as it dawned on them what she meant which just made Elphaba laugh harder.

Eventually as the laughter died down, Fiyero encouraged Ash to open the present. He did so, revealing a small book with his name ornately carved on the front. He opened it to see the first page covered in the flowing writing of his mother.

"_Dear baby…"_ it began.

"Mom, Dad? What is this?"

Ash, you know your father and I love you very much. There was a time, when I was pregnant for the first time; I was terrified of what was happening to me and in my life. I wasn't sure I was ready to have any kids." At this, she reached over and entwined her fingers with Fiyero's.

"This is a journal of sorts that your father and I both kept while I was pregnant with you. At first, it was a way to write and sort out my feelings, but as you developed, so did my, _our_ love for you. These journal entries span the 9 months and are messages to you and lessons that we learned that we wanted to pass on to you."

Ash was floored. He had never expected such an important gift. Knowing that his parent's insecurities, triumphs and thoughts before he was born were written and given to him touched him deep in his heart.

He couldn't even begin to picture what might be inside the journal, especially as his parents had always seemed so strong and in control to him. To know that they had flaws and insecurities just like him, and were willing to share that meant the world to Ash.

He got up and hugged his parents tightly. "Thank you," he whispered. He could not wait to get back to his room to read the journal. For now, however, it was time to put it away and resume his duties as a Prince of the Vinkus.


End file.
